Hot
by Castielle
Summary: Only four words are needed: 'Dean', 'Castiel' and 'hot tub'. Rated M: warnings for M/M slash - don't like, don't read.


**Summary:** Only four words are needed: 'Dean', 'Castiel' and 'hot tub'.

**Disclaimer:** No profit is being made and nothing belongs to me, not even the hot tub…

**Author's Note:** Rated M: warnings for M/M slash - don't like, don't read. This idea popped into my head whilst relaxing on holiday a few months ago and it just wouldn't leave me alone! This one's dedicated exclusively to SierraKathleen, simply because she's awesome and it's her birthday soon so this is my present to her, whoop whoop! One potential spoiler for the later episodes of season five. Please enjoy, and kindly review.

'**HOT'**

Dean rested with his eyes closed and his head thrown back against the hot tub's headrest, the late evening sun warming his face as it journeyed slowly toward the horizon. His mind was on everything and yet nothing in particular as he let the almost too warm water ease the dull aches that assailed his body even in slumber.

The world around him was peaceful, the buzz of the filter by his ear and the light fizzing and frothing of the bubbles bursting as they hit the surface of the water merely background noise that could be easily ignored. When you were dreaming, things were just that damn easy.

A nearby splash made the hunter open one eye leisurely, too comfortable to bother with much else. He was a paranoid son of a bitch at the best of times but surely even he couldn't get into any trouble whilst chilling in a hot tub?

The glare of the sun on his face blinded him so he surrendered to the light and let his eye drift lazily shut again. The Devil himself could be standing over him right now, knife raised in a killing blow, and he wouldn't care.

The shy caress of warm, damp fingers against his stubbly cheek made the hunter twitch reflexively, screwing his eyes shut tighter against the intrusion of his moment's peace. There was a stifled but familiar low chuckle close by as a shadow suddenly moved to block the sun's final rays.

'Hey, Cas,' he sighed contentedly.

Nope, he didn't need to open is eyes to know it was the angel interrupting his dream. They'd had the whole 'encroaching upon his personal space' conversation a countless number of times before. Been there, done that, got the t-shirt, DVD and soundtrack, and yet it still made very little difference. Not that Dean minded that particular habit too much lately…

With the sun temporarily out of his face, Dean cracked an eye open and took in the scene before him, both eyes widening in awe at the unexpected sight.

Castiel, his trench coat-wearing, demon-smiting angel of the Lord, knelt before him, half-submerged in the softly bubbling water, the top half of his breathtaking body bare whilst the bottom half lay teasingly out of sight.

The hunter's throat went dry as he attempted to swallow his rising excitement, both eyes intently watching a trail of water as it dripped from the angel's messy hair, tracking its glide down his slim neck and over the rise of his chest, catching in the light dusting of hair that covered him.

Blinking as if awakening from a daze, Dean forced his eyes back up to meet those of the angel before him, feeling his body react to the man's presence.

'Dean…'

The low, deep growl of Castiel's voice as he breathed the hunter's name made the elder Winchester shiver, the hair at the back of his neck standing on end, his pulse spiking.

Castiel didn't need to hear any words of encouragement from Dean right then, the look of lust clearly written all over his face permission enough. Edging slowly closer, the distance between the two men growing smaller with each passing heartbeat, their lips finally met in the tenderest embrace.

Castiel groaned at the heavenly contact, using his tongue to caress the hunter's soft lips. Dean had to force his lungs to keep working, breathing in the divine scent of his angel each time he inhaled, his warm breath tickling against Castiel's lips every time he breathed out.

Castiel moved his entire body closer to Dean, settling between the young man's legs in a frantic need to touch him, the press of their bodies sending a thrill through each man's veins. Their fit was as perfect as if they were made for each other, two pieces of an identical puzzle.

As soon as Dean felt Castiel's arousal through the thin material of his shorts pressing desperately against his own, he had to fight the overpowering need to pounce on him there and then, but unexpectedly the decision was taken from his control.

The cool air hitting Dean's suddenly exposed wet back brought a slight gasp from his lips, two strong hands encircling his waist as he was pulled affectionately from his seat to straddle the angel's lap. The groan that met Castiel's ears as he rocked his hips gently sent tingles throughout his body.

That beautiful sound was the precise reason he'd fallen to begin with.

Emboldened by the hunter's obviously delighted reaction, Castiel seized the opportunity to deepen their kiss, growling possessively as their tongues battled for dominance, lips clashing. The angel grabbed a handful of Dean's hair, forcing his tongue to delve further, shifting their bodies until he'd repositioned Dean flat on his back on the lounger side of the hot tub, the warm water caressing and teasing with its touch.

Castiel climbed atop the now perfectly positioned hunter, finally breaking away from their kiss to take in the hormone-flushed features of the elder Winchester, pressing his full weight upon the hard body beneath him. He felt an insane rush of adrenaline as he watched Dean's eyes roll to the back of his head from the intense pleasure of the situation.

'Cas…'

Ignoring the desperate plea, the angel savoured the cool breeze upon his exposed back for a time, letting the chill send a delightful shiver throughout his body, the movement pressing him even closer to Dean's tempting warmth.

With a small pleased smile at the tortured look upon the hunter's face as body parts in desperate need of attention throbbed with renewed interest, Castiel acquiesced, finally giving in to the animalistic urge and started to move his body with barely restrained eagerness.

Dean whimpered at the sudden onslaught of sensations, the hard press of Castiel's cock as it rubbed, stroked, caressed his own was almost enough to throw him straight over the edge into oblivion. Hovering on the brink of orgasm, Dean met his angel's eyes and utilised the precious moment to express every ounce of the love he truly felt for him with one look, a final hard thrust sending him free-falling into the bottomless abyss of release.

Castiel stilled as he watched Dean buck and writhe beneath him caught fully in the throes of ecstasy, drinking in the sight as if it were the only thing in the universe that could sustain him.

If there was something in this world worth losing everything for, valuable enough to be worth the risk to his life and the wrath of his God, then he'd found it in Dean Winchester. He knew that thought should terrify him but he couldn't summon the strength to bring forth the feeling, his mind, borrowed body and even his soul too clouded by the reverence he was drowning in for the man beneath him.

Dean finally lay still, briefly incapacitated by the strength of his orgasm, unable to do much except draw air into his starving lungs as his body twitched and trembled amidst the after effects of his release.

Clearing his throat, he lifted a hand from the ever-bubbling water and stroked his angel's face, wiping a stray strand of hair from his forehead.

'Cas, I…'

Castiel placed a quietening finger upon his lips, cutting off his confession.

'I understand, Dean,' the angel admitted freely. 'And I feel the same.'

* * *

Dean roused from his dream with a contented sigh, the smile on his face camouflaged by the darkness of the motel room. He could feel Castiel's strong arms encircling him as they lay entwined, the angel's soft breathing tickling his neck each time he exhaled.

He was still getting used to the peculiar sensation of waking up each morning to the captivating sight of his blue-eyed, messy-haired fallen angel, and to the endless whirlpool of new and unexplored emotions that encased him. He knew it wasn't going to be an easy path to travel, but then when had it ever been? Dean Winchester didn't do things by halves, never took the easy route, but that was the way he liked it.

'Dean…?'

Castiel's soft voice in his ear made the hunter startle from his thoughts, his whole body tensing as his heart raced, quickly followed by a wave of pleasure that ran through his entire body as he felt the angel's arousal nudging at his back.

'Where can we find this… hot tub?' the angel enquired seriously with a gentle kiss to his stubbly cheek.

Unable to contain the large grin that erupted, Dean decided there and then that he was going to treasure these rare moments of happiness as the blessing they were, hidden precariously amidst the pain and suffering that had become his everyday life.

In the arms of his angel, fallen or not, there was no place he'd rather be.

The end.


End file.
